The Iron Huntsclan
by Luiz4200
Summary: The Huntsclan gain access to the technology that created the Iron Man.
1. Iron Huntsman or Iron Huntsmonger?

**Disclaimer 1: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character related to the series.**

**Disclaimer 2: I don't own the Iron Man comics, cartoons or movies whatsoever or any Iron Man character.**

**The Iron Huntsclan**

**Chapter 1: Iron Huntsman or Iron Huntsmonger?**

For the latest days, the Huntsmaster is involved in something so secret Huntsgirl and Huntsboys 88 and 89 couldn't do anything but wonder about that.

"88, what do you think he's working on?" #89 asks.

"Maybe it's some sort of lie detector that'll make him finally realize the Huntsgirl is a Huntstraitor." #88 suggests.

"Or then he's working on a courage ray to turn you both into real dragonslayers." Huntsgirl retorts.

"We're real dragonslayers!" 88 and 89 reply in unison.

"Dragonslayers who run away scared whenever they see a dragon?" Huntsgirl mock-scolds them. "The Huntsclan would have more chances if you guys were on the dragons' side."

Before either Huntsboy had a chance to reply, the Huntsmaster appears. Huntsgirl quickly bows to him while the Huntsboys bump into each other before bowing. "Huntsgirl. Huntsboys. Follow me!"

He leads then to a room that contains a technological armor. "Cool!" #89 exclaims. "Looks like an Iron Man armor."

"Not only _looks like_, 89." The Huntsmaster replies with a malicious smile. "It _is_ an Iron Man armor. Hopefully I'll convince the Hunts-council to greenlight mass production. The magical creatures won't have a chance."

"Master, how did you get the Iron Man technology?" #88 asks. "Tony Stark no longer sells weapons or munitions."

"Back when Obadiah Stane was in charge of Stark International, he found the armor designs and, being unable to understand them, Stane hired a team of scientists to decipher them and develop a version of the armor for him." The Huntsmaster explains. "Fortunately, one of them is a part of the Huntsclan and brought me a copy of the project. I wasn't interested back then but with that meddlesome American Dragon getting on the way between us and the Aztec Skulls, I decided it was about time the Huntsclan entered a new armor era. From now on, I'll be the Iron Huntsman. Or Iron Huntsmaster for you."

"But how will you convince the Hunts-council to greenlight mass production, Iron Huntsmaster?" Huntsgirl asks.

"I'll teleport us to Central Park and fight the American Dragon when he appears, I'll singlehandedly slay the beast and all other dragons who appear." The Huntsmaster answers. "You and the Huntsboys will just film it all to show the Hunts-council."

**LINE BREAK – Central Park**

Jake, Lao Shi, Haley and Sun are patrolling together when they see four slayers appearing.

"Four dragons for the price of one?" The Iron Huntsmaster asks. "Wonderful! My order remains. You're not to interfere with the battle. I'll singlehandedly defeat them and you'll film it so we'll convince the Hunts-council that mass production of the armors will be for the best. It'll be the rise of the Iron Huntsclan." He then flies toward the dragons. "Surrender, filthy dragons."

"One against four, Huntspunk?" The American Dragon asks with a malicious smile. "And the Huntsgirl says _I_ am cocky."

"It's Iron Huntsman now, scum." He replies and then tries to hit Jake with a beam from his right hand.

"Oh, so Stark is a part of the Huntsclan now, Iron Huntspunk?" The American Dragon asks.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, dragon." The Iron Huntsmaster replies. "Not that you'll live enough to find out."

"Leave my brother alone, Iron Huntscum." Haley demands while hitting the Iron Huntsman's back. He then grabs Jake's tail and uses him as a bat to hit Haley. Haley narrowly escapes and the two dragon masters charge against him. Still holding Jake's tail, the Iron Huntsman tries to use him as a club to hit the other dragons. Since it's not working, he instead decides to hit Jake as fast as possible against a rock. While Jake is still dizzy from this, the Iron Huntsmaster tries to slay him with the same kind of weapon he wore to fight Jake for the Uchrono Hourglass. However, the other dragons get on his way and he soon forgets Jake.

"That's our chance!" #89 exclaims. "Let's slay the American Dragon."

"Noooo!" The Huntsgirl quickly replies. As the Huntsboys malicious stare at her, she quickly adds. "Our orders were to just film it and not to interfere with the battle." The Huntsboys moan but accept the excuse.

Haley tries to dodge the Iron Huntsman's advances but she's no match for his armor's speed and the energy blades. Sun Park and Lao Shi try to use their tails to hold his legs but the easily grabs them and hits them against each other. Eventually, the four dragons became too weakened to maintain their dragon forms and revert back to their human ones.

"Now it's time to finally slay you, American Dragon." The Iron Huntsmaster says until he's interrupted by a beam hitting him. "Iron Man?"

"In flesh, bone and a special alloy developed by Tony Stark." The Iron Man replies. "And he's not happy somebody else is stealing his technology for evil. Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm not using it for evil." The Iron Huntsmaster replies. "I'm hunting dragons. I'm the Iron Huntsman."

"Dragons? Man, are you insane." Iron Man replies. "And I'm sorry but, aside from the color details, your armor is more like Stane's than any Iron Man one so you should be called Iron Huntsmonger."

"Call me whatever you want but stay out of the way or consider yourself slain." The Iron Huntsmaster says.

"Iron Huntsmonger, if you want to hurt anybody, you'll have to get over me first." Iron Man says.

"Fine." The Iron Huntsmaster then thrusts himself at Iron Man, grabbing him. Iron Man takes advantage of this to propel the both of them as high as possible. By the time the Iron Huntsmaster finally loses his grip on Iron Man, our armored hero had already got them where he wanted. "Nice having you up here. How did you deal with the freezing problem?"

"The freezing what?" The Iron Huntsmaster asks as he hears his armor's computer systems. "Warning. Warning. Temperature dangerously low. Armor functions disabled."

The Iron Huntsmaster starts falling until he manages to push away enough ice to reactivate his armor and narrowly avoid crashing. "I see you know more about the armors than me." He comments. "Why don't you stop being a simple war machine for a billionaire playboy and join our cause?"

"Actually, War Machine is a friend of mine but I tell him you said hi." Iron Man says and then sees War Machine coming. "Never mind. You can tell him in person."

Seeing he'll have no chance against Iron Man and War Machine together, the Iron Huntsman teleports himself away. Following the example, Huntsgirl and the Huntsboys do the same.

"Rhodey, we'd better call S.H.I.E.L.D.'s medical team." Iron Man suggests.

**Please review.**


	2. Stark and the Dragons

**Chapter 2: Stark and the Dragons**

Jake, Haley and their dragon masters are now at S.H.I.E.L.D.'s medical facility. Meanwhile, Nick Fury and Tony Stark are discussing the current events. "Stark. Do you have any idea of why somebody would steal your armor technology to attack these people?" Nick asks.

"No idea." Tony answers. "For some reason that man thinks they're dragons."

"Dragons, huh?" Nick replies. "Well, even if our guests can't explain it, I'm sure their families can."

"You know who they are?" Tony asks, surprised.

"The boy and the two adults had IDs with them." Nick explains. "The boy is Jacob Long, Millard Fillmore Middle School student. The senior citizen is a Chinese immigrant named Luong Lao Shi, or Lao Shi Luong for our naming order, and Jacob's maternal grandfather. The girl is Jacob's sister, Haley Long. And the woman is Sun Park, a Korean woman who got a green card to come to this country to teach Home Economics at Millard Fillmore Middle School. It was lucky you were around."

"Lucky indeed."

**Flashback begins**

Tony Stark was on his way back from another party when he notices strange noises from Central Park. He then calls his chauffeur. "Happy, tell Rhodey we might need his help at Central Park."

**Flashback ends**

"Well, let's leave our dragons to rest while we call their families." Nick suggests.

Meanwhile, Rose is visiting Jake at the dream world. "Jake, how are you?"

"You tell me, Rose." Jake replies. "How did you keep the Huntspunk from slaying me? Are the others okay?"

"Actually, the Iron Man appeared right after the Huntsmaster knocked you all down." Rose explains. "He and War Machine forced him into retreat mode."

"I don't get it, Rose." A confused Jake comments. "Whose side is Tony Stark on?"

"What do you mean, Jake?" Rose asks.

"Stark is the one developing the armor technology." Jake answers. "Didn't he supply the Huntsclan with that armor?"

"No, Jake. One of the scientists who developed Obadiah Stane's Iron Monger armor works for the Huntsclan and passed the designs to us." Rose explains. "He intends to make more of those armors but needs approval from the Hunts-council and had the Huntsboys and I filming the battle hoping it'd convince them."

"Did it work?" Jake asks in worry.

"We didn't show it yet." Rose explains. "They're coming tomorrow."

"What about G, Sun and Haley?" Jake asks. "Are they okay?"

"I can look for Lao Shi and Sun but since Haley and I have never been properly introduced I can't see her dream door." Rose explains.

"Okay, Rose." Jake sadly replies. "Just look for G and Sun, okay?"

Rose then goes to see Sun. "Hi, Sun."

"Rose, what are you doing in my dream?" Sun asks, confused.

"Didn't Jake tell you about my dream charm?" Rose asks. Rose's always surprised that a dragon who just met her and knows she's Huntsgirl shows neither fear nor hostility towards her.

"No, he didn't. Is he alright?" Sun asks. "What does the Huntsclan plan to do?"

"Actually, Iron Man and War Machine rescued you guys from the Huntsmaster and I have no idea of where you guys are now." Rose explains.

"How are the others?" Sun asks.

"Jake is fine." Rose answers. "I still haven't visited Lao Shi and I can't visit Haley since we weren't properly introduced."

"In that case I won't leave you waiting."

Rose then visits Lao Shi and is shocked at seeing him reviving his 1970's days. "Er, greetings, young one. Since I'm here to welcome you I presume I was rescued. How did you manage it?"

"I didn't." Rose answers. "Iron Man and War Machine rescued you all."

"Good. But how did the Huntsman got access to Iron Man technology?" Lao Shi asks.

"The Huntsclan has one of Obadiah Stane's scientists among our ranks." Rose explains.

Meanwhile, Fu Dog, who ran away from Central Park after the Iron Huntsman started his attack, arrives at the Long Household only to find S.H.I.E.L.D. agents there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Long?" An agent asks and they nod.

"I regret telling you this but your children, their grandfather and a teacher working at the school your son attends were attacked by a crazy man who believed they're dragons." The agent explains.

"Rotwood!" Jonathan angrily exclaims.

"No." Another agent replies. "The attacked teacher was Home Economics teacher Sun Park."

"I wasn't saying he was the victim." Jonathan explains. "I was accusing him of being the attacker."

"This is a serious accusation, Mr. Long." Yet another agent says. "Do you have any good reason to be so sure?"

"Last year, he locked my son inside an armored truck and tried to expose him to the media as a dragon." Jonathan explains.

"People, the more I'd like to discuss reasons to dislike Rotwood, I'd like to see my children." Susan intervenes.

**LINE BREAK – S.H.I.E.L.D.'s medical facility**

"Doctor, will they be okay?" Susan asks, worry evident at her face.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Long." The S.H.I.E.L.D. doctor says. "They will recover. Just let them rest here for the night."

"You will be allowed to rest here for the night." Nick Fury offers.

"Thanks, Director Fury." Mr. Long replies.

In the next morning, the dragons finally wake up. "Dad?" Jake asks.

"Jakeroo, I was so worried." Jonathan replies among sobs. "When I heard you all were attacked by some crazy guy who thought you guys were dragons."

"I know. Crazy thing, huh?" Jake nervously replies. "Everybody knows dragons don't exist."

"Something on you tone suggests you're not so sure dragons aren't real." A man Jake never met before comments.

"Dude, who are you?"

"You're Tony Stark, the technology mogul!" Haley exclaims. "You graduated from MIT at age 16. You're my idol."

"Haley, he created the technology the Iron Huntspunk used to attack us." Jake scolds his sister.

"Huntspunk?" Tony asks. "You guys seem to know much about your attacker."

"This is none of your business, Mr. Stark." Lao Shi sternly replies, hoping to avoid the prying eyes of humans.

"Somebody stealing Stark International technology is business of both Stark International and S.H.I.E.L.D." Tony replies. "Now unless you're willing to explain why somebody would consider it necessary to attack you and believe you were worth the trouble, we're gonna have a loooong day."

**Please review.**


	3. The Day After the Attack

**Chapter 3: The Day After the Attack**

"Attention, hoodlums." Professor Rotwood announces. "For those of you wondering about the whereabouts of Jake Long, his dad called and told he can't come today for reasons Long Senior seemed to blame on me given how angry he sounded. Also, in a non-related topic, your Home Economics teacher Sun Park called a sick day, meaning she won't be teaching today. Hopefully the agency will send the substitute on time."

"Trixie?" Spud whispers to her. "Why are you glaring at Rose?"

"Anyway, I'll need a volunteer to pass him notes of today's classes." Rotwood adds. "Anyone interested please raise your hands."

Rose, Trixie and Spud raise their hands. "Ms. Rose, you're the most reliable of the volunteers so I'll trust you with this task."

During lunch time, Rose sits at a table with Trixie and Spud. "Spill it out, Homegirl." Trixie asks. "What do you know about what happened to our Jakey?"

"The Huntsmaster tried to use his own version of the Iron Man armor but the real Iron Man and some friend of his got on the way." Rose explains.

"You met Iron Man?" Spud asks/exclaims. "Cool!" He then notices the girls looking at him. "I mean, if you were not working for the evil dude who ripped off the armor."

"Wait a minute, Rose." Trixie asks. "Are you saying the Huntsclan has its own set of Iron Man armors?" Rose sadly nods.

"Where do I sign?" Spud eagerly asks, drawing glares from Trixie and Rose and confused looks from other students who overheard him. Fortunately they're used to hear him saying stupid things so they quickly ignore him.

"Actually there's only one Iron Man armor with the Huntsclan and that's the one the Huntsmaster worn in battle against Jake and the others." Rose explains.

"Others?" Trixie asks. "You mean Sun and Gramps, right?"

"Actually I also mean Haley." Rose explains.

"Attention, Ms. Rose." Rotwood's voice is heard from all the school's voice boxes. "Please report to the Principal's office."

After Rose leaves, Trixie and Spud are wondering at what Rotwood wants with Rose until they're also called into his office. "Hoodlums, it's with sadness I must say Ms. Rose was dismissed from the rest of today's classes because of some 'family emergency' and therefore one of you will have to deliver Jake his homework."

**Earlier that day, at the Huntslair**

"Master, why can't we have the Huntsgirl present during this?" #89 asks.

"Because, the Huntsgirl must keep her civilian identity at school and the Hunts-council won't wait for her." The Huntsmaster angrily replies. He then sends the images of the last battle.

"Well, it's obvious the armor needs improvements." One of the Hunts-councillors says. "And that the project drew unwanted attention. I believe you should focus on adjusting the armor and that we should avoid using it in public until it's really necessary."

Looking at the other videoscreens, the Huntsmaster notices the rest of the Hunts-council seems to agree with the first one. "Members of the Hunts-council, I'm sure my clash against Iron Man and War Machine was an isolated event and there's no way they'd be able to locate…" He then notices the transmission being interrupted.

"Huntsman, you're surrounded." Huntsmaster, 88 and 89 hear Iron Man announce and then see themselves surrounded by several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. "Surrender and nobody gets hurt."

Like the last time, they try to teleport themselves away but this fails.

**Even earlier that day, at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters**

"Then, Mr. Stark, I'm afraid we're gonna have a long day." Lao Shi sternly replies.

"Lao Shi, these people are trying to capture your assaulter." Jonathan replies, shocked at his father-in-law's attitude.

"They're trying to sneak upon my life, daughter's husband." Lao Shi says. "I won't allow that."

"Kids. Ms. Park. Will anyone please be more cooperative?" Jonathan pleads.

"Actually, Mr. Long, I agree with Lao Shi on this." Sun replies.

"What about you, kids?" Jonathan replies.

"I'm with G." Jake replies.

"Me too." Haley adds.

"But Haley, you just told how much you respect Mr. Stark for his achievements." Jonathan replies.

"True, but I still don't trust him."

Nick Fury then appears. "Tony, we found something. You can come with us too, Mr. and Mrs. Long. You may be helpful."

Jonathan accepts the invitation but Susan decides to stay with the children. "Dad, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure about whom to trust, Susan." Lao Shi replies. "But we mustn't let the Government learn about us."

"But what can we do?" Susan worriedly asks.

"We can wait until the Dragon Council sends a rescue party or that they decide to release us." Lao Shi answers.

Meanwhile, Fury shows Tony and Jonathan his findings. "Does anyone recognize this girl?" Fury asks, showing a photograph of Rose.

"No." Tony says.

"I do." Jonathan answers. "She's Rose, the girl my son is dating. I've never met her but I've seen a picture of hers in his room."

"A woman once gave birth to twin blonde girls who looked the same except that one of them has a dragon-shaped birthmark at her right hand." Fury explains. "Because of that birthmark, the poor baby was taken from her family by a cult obsessed with dragons. I now believe this cult to be behind this attack. Suspecting your son's school to be the connection, I've done a check on everyone at the school from students to faculty members to find out anyone with dragon-shaped birthmarks and found Rose. Further investigation revealed that she's the baby I've mentioned before."

Jonathan starts sobbing. "That's… so sad. I never thought she had it so hard."

"Don't worry, Mr. Long." Nick Fury replies. "As we speak, some of our agents are picking her at school while her so-called "Uncle" is being arrested by other agents."

"I'm glad for her." Jonathan replies. "I'm just wondering about who is going to tell my son the girl dating him might be involved with people who tried to kill him."

"We'll find a way around, Mr. Long." Fury replies. "We'll find."

**Please review.**


	4. Truths Revealed

**Chapter 4: Truths Revealed**

"Rose, there's no easy way around this." A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent tells her. "The family you live with is not your real one." The agent then notices Rose's face. "You don't look as shocked as I feared."

"Well, the truth is that I suspected it for a while but was afraid to do anything." Rose replies, not wanting to mention about the dream charms. "And I still am. What if my 'uncle' goes after me?"

"He's got his own share of trouble." The agent explains. "He's been caught in possession of stolen technology and has to respond to assault charges, not to mention abducting you and possibly other members of the cult you've been a part of."

"But how did you capture him?" Rose asks, hesitant to mention about teleporting. "Didn't he…?"

"Tony Stark has developed a device to stop teleporting." The agent explains. "Now, Rose, before we take you to your real family, I must ask if there's any chance the Huntsclan will go after you. Do you think your family might need to join some protection program?"

"I haven't thought about this but I'm afraid so now." Rose explains.

"Well, in that case, you might need to leave your friends from school forever." The agent replies. "Is there anyone you'd like to leave a message in that case?"

**LINE BREAK – the room with the dragons**

"Good news, everybody." Nick Fury announces. "The man who assaulted you has been captured."

"Thank you, Sir." Susan replies. "I hope you lock him up and throw away the key."

"The more I'd like to do it, I must have him face trial first." Nick says, showing how much he's disgusted by the Huntsmaster. "I can already press charges for assaulting minors but the adults will have to file reports to have him convicted for assaulting them as well."

"Agent Fury, do you mean our names will be exposed?" Lao Shi asks, worried.

"Yes, unless you present a good reason of why I should keep your identities a secret." Nick Fury replies.

"Well, friends of the assaulter might learn our identities and attack us and our families." Lao Shi explains, hoping it'll be enough.

"Are you suggesting he attacked your family without knowing it?" Nick asks, hoping to finally find out more about dragons.

"It's possible, isn't it?" Lao Shi asks. "There are all sorts of crazy people on the world."

"Yes, but Iron Man's report said your attacker was under the impression you and his other victims were dragons." Fury says. "Do you have any idea of why he'd believe that?"

"Yes." Lao Shi sadly answers. "Rotwood once locked away my grandson and tried to show him as a dragon."

"But your grandson's identity has been kept a secret back then and we have nothing linking him to the attack." Nick explains. "Our main suspect happens to be a Hunter Killdragonosa, who happens to be Uncle of your grandson's classmate Rose."

"Is Rose okay?" Jake suddenly asks.

"Funny thing you should ask." Fury comments. "We have just taken her for protection against others of that cult. Do you really care about her?"

"More than about my own life." Jake answers. "Please lemme see her."

"I don't think it safe, Jakers." Jonathan replies. "With Rose being part of that cult she might want to kill you."

"Don't worry, Dad." Jake casually replies. "We've already gotten over it and… oops."

"Jacob Luke Long!" Jonathan furiously replies. "Either you explain it or I'll place you and Haley under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s protection program."

"Jonathan, I don't think this is needed." Susan replies.

"But we do." Nick Fury says. "We'll start the arrangements once one of you asks for it even if the other disagrees."

"Then what's it gonna be, son?" Jonathan demandingly asks.

"Fine, we're dragons." Jake spats. "Are you happy now?"

"I'll be happy with the truth, not with some far-fetched lie." Jonathan replies.

"Dragon Up!" Jake yells and turns into a dragon.

"Jonathan, I can explain." Susan replies.

"Then the rumors were right." Nick comments. "I've already investigated some alleged dragon sightings before."

"What's going to happen to us?" Sun asks, worried now that S.H.I.E.L.D. knows the truth.

"We don't have any problem with dragons for now but if anything we investigate might have anything to do with dragons we might approach you people to ask questions." Nick explains. "Our priority now is keeping the Iron Man technology from wrong hands."

"I'm glad to hear this but I still would like to see Rose." Jake asks.

"Not unless one of your parents allows it." Nick replies.

"I won't allow my son anywhere near any of his would-be-murderers." Susan sternly replies.

"And I'd like to hear more before considering it." Jonathan adds.

**LINE BREAK – Rose's family's home**

"Rose!" Her parents exclaim as they see her and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent scouting her.

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" A girl who looks like Rose without the Huntsclan birthmark asks and then gets the shock of her life. "Rose?"

"Lily, your sister is back!" Her mother happily says.

"I'm glad to meet you all." Rose says.

"How did you find her?" Rose's Dad asks the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

"The man who abducted her was arrested for attacking people he believed to be dragons." The agent explains.

"And you had to be raised by that kind of man?" Rose's mother sadly asks. "Poor thing."

"Don't worry, Rose. You're safe now." Her father reassures.

"Tell me more about yourself, Rose." Her sister asks. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, but I was afraid of what the Huntsclan would do to him."

"Well, let's meet this boy." Rose's Dad replies. "I want to know if he's good enough for you."

"Dad, I'm sure you'll like him." Rose says. _'If you don't mind the fact he's a fire-breathing dragon.'_ She mentally adds to herself.

"I just hope he's not too freaked out about that cult that raised you." Rose's Mom comments.

"We've already gotten over that." Rose says. "It's Jake's family I'm worried about."

**Please Review.**


	5. Talks

**Chapter 5: Talks**

Rose's sister and parents are happy with the fact they have her daughter back but worried about her. As long as Rose's parents understood, Jake's family is wary of her because of that cult. "Rose, dear, why don't you simply get a boyfriend who won't mind much about that Huntsclan?" Her mother suggests.

"Mom, I love Jake." Rose replies. As they arrive at S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, Rose is soon handcuffed.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rose's Dad asks, outraged.

"Safety measures, Sir." An agent explains. "Jake's family is afraid she might try to kill him."

"Just because she was raised by that madman who kidnapped her?" Her mother asks.

"It wouldn't be her first murder attempt, Ma'am." The agent replies. Shocked, Rose's family looks at her, who nods her head in shame.

"Look here, Feds." Rose's father demands. "If you try to have my daughter sent to prison after all she's been through, you'll get news from my lawyer."

"Don't worry about us, Sir."

Later on, Jake and Rose start talking, with two guards and Jake's and Rose's family watching it. "Rose, are these shackles hurting you?"

"It's okay, Jake." Rose replies. "I don't blame them for doing it after all the times I've tried to slay you."

"You didn't know it was me on dragon form." Jake replies.

"What do you mean by 'dragon form'?" Lily asks. Jake then looks at his Grandfather waiting for his approval.

"Young dragon, with all the recent events, we'd better let them know." Lao Shi replies.

"Okay, G." Jake replies and then yells. "Dragon up!"

Upon seeing Jake as a dragon, Rose's father sets himself into protective mode. "Girls! Run away while I distract the beast."

"No need to worry, Dad." Rose says, making her sister and her mother stop. "Jake wouldn't harm innocent people. And despite having my hands shackled, I'd have more of a fighting chance against him than you, Dad."

"A-a-are you sure, Rose?" Her Dad asks, still worried.

"Sure, Dad." Rose answers.

"Is all of his family made of dragons?" Rose's mother asks.

"Only his mother's side." Rose answers.

"It's the truth, young ones." Lao Shi adds. "I also have a dragon form and so does my granddaughter."

"And what about Mrs. Long?" Lily asks.

"The trait skipped me." Susan explains.

"Are you really a normal human who just married into a family of dragons?" Rose's Dad asks Jonathan, who nods with his head.

"Mr. Long, are you okay with this?"

"Well, I just found out after Iron Man rescued them from the Huntsclan." Jonathan explains. "But a premonitory dream I had back in 1986 helped me understand the need for secrecy."

"I'm glad you understand, Jonathan." Susan comments.

"Mr. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Rose won't be sent to jail, will she?" Jake asks, worried about her.

"She spends almost a whole year trying to kill you and yet you don't want this to happen?" the agent replies.

"She didn't know any better." Jake explains. "The Huntspunk raised her with lies about all magical creatures being evil."

"Jake, I know you love that slayer but I don't feel any safe with her around you." Susan sternly replies.

"Mrs. Long, you might want her away from your son but it'll be hard to prove to human courts she ever tried to kill your son." The agent explains.

"I understand." Susan replies. "Well, the Dragon Council will surely do something about it."

"The what?" The agent asks.

"The Dragon Council." Susan explains. "They're the ruling body for all dragons on Earth and want to keep the balance between humans and magical creatures and will punish any dragonslayers they catch."

"Mom." Jake moans. "Rose switched sides and risked her life for us."

"It's true, Susan." Lao Shi adds. "I've spoken to them about this and they've decide to allow her a second chance."

Later on, the Longs are left for a private talk. "I can hardly wait to have a date with Rose without having to worry about the Huntsclan."

"Jake, I think you should give up Rose." Susan suggests. "Sure, knowing about her true family might have made her want to leave the Huntsclan but she still might hate dragons."

"Actually, Mom, Rose switched sides even before suspecting the truth about her family." Jake explains.

"Anyway, I think you shouldn't meet Rose anymore." Susan replies.

"Susan, Rose has already proven herself to be trustworthy." Lao Shi says.

"I don't know, Grandpa." Haley replies. "She's beautiful and likes books. A girl like that can't possibly love my brother."

"Haley, this isn't a nice thing to say." Jonathan scolds his daughter.

"You might think like this but I still say it's too dangerous to be around that girl." Susan says. "What if the Huntsclan goes after her?"

"Her family seems to agree with you on that part, Mrs. Long." An agent replies as he appears. "They agreed to enter our protection program. You won't be able to see any of them until they leave the program. Have a nice day."

"Are you happy now, Mom?" Jake angrily asks.

"Not until you find another girlfriend and forget that slayer." Susan replies. "Perhaps we could check if there are any dragon girls available. Or that Trixie girl."

"Mom, Trixie only has eyes for Kyle Wilkins." Jake replies. "She's always into saying he's like lemon lime in the summer time. And I don't want to forget Rose."

"In that case, son, it's time we have The Talk." Jonathan seriously says. "Although I'll probably need to adapt it for this occasion."

"Haley, they'll need a moment alone." Susan suggests. "Let's wait for them at another room."

At the other room, Susan and Haley have their own talk. "Mom, can't we do anything for Jake? How come he still loves that slayer after all she's done?"

"I have no idea, Haley." Susan answers. "You know how immature your brother is."

"Or maybe the slayer got him under some sort of love potion." Haley suggests.

"In that case I can talk to Fu about whipping up some antidote." Susan replies.

**Please review.**


	6. Resuming Their Lives

**Chapter 6: Resuming Their Lives**

Still sad and worried, Jake Long returns to Millard Fillmore Middle School. It's been one day since they admitted to the Government and his Dad that dragons are real.

Trixie and Spud then notice him.

"Yo, Jakey." Trixie calls.

"Trixie, Spud, how do you do?" Jake asks.

"We should be asking that question, Jake." Trixie replies. "After all that happened."

"You're right." Jake sadly replies. "We'd better take a seat. This is going to be a long story."

**LINE BREAK – The Huntslair**

After finishing his work on a new armor, the Huntsman sent to replace the captured Huntsmaster calls for the Hunts-council.

"Are you sure the armor is ready to be tested?" One of the Hunts-council members asks.

"Yes, Sir." The new Huntsmaster answers.

"Then take it to our selected desert area to be tested." The councilor commands.

**LINE BREAK – A secret location**

"Mom, aren't you overreacting?" Rose asks, sad about leaving Jake.

"Rose dear, not only must we hide ourselves from this evil cult that kidnapped you but also from those dragons." Rose's Mom explains.

"You mother is right, Rose." Rose's Dad adds. "I even believe that Jake is a good boy but I'm afraid that Dragon Council his mother mentioned would do something horrible to you because of that stuff that cult made you do."

"I can't deny I deserve it." Rose sadly replies.

"Rose, the simple fact you feel remorse for all the bad things that cult made you do shows you're a good girl after all." Rose's Mom adds, not able to mention the attempts on Jake's life. "But you mustn't risk your life for this. The more painful it is, you must forget this Jake Long and try to start a new life away from dragons and away from that cult."

"Dad, Lily, help!" Rose moans.

"Sorry, Rose." Rose's Dad replies. "But I agree with your Mother on this. With that cult and a bunch of dragons wanting you dead, you'd better stay hidden."

"Lily?"

"S-Sorry, sis, but I'm still afraid of that dragon boyfriend of yours." Lily replies. "What if he starts seeing you as a potential midnight snack?"

"Jake's not like that." Rose replies, offended at the insinuation. "Jake is a wonderful person and a good kisser."

"We don't want to hear that part." Rose's Dad replies.

"Speak for yourself, Dad." Lily replies.

**LINE BREAK – Millard Fillmore Middle School**

"So, Homegirl has finally found her family?" Rose happily says. "Good!"

"Yeah!" Jake sadly replies.

"Bro, you don't seem happy for her." Spud comments.

"Her folks entered some witness protection program to keep her safe from the Huntsclan…" Jake explains.

"Makes sense." Trixie replies.

"…and me." Jake adds.

"Whaaat?" Both Trixie and Spud ask.

"They're afraid of me." Jake explains. "And Mom's talk about the Dragon Council wanting to punish dragonslayers didn't help."

"Well, Mama Trixie can't blame Mama Long for wanting Homegirl away from you, Jakey." Trixie replies.

"I know Mom wants me safe but she's overreacting about this." Jake replies. "Rose can be trusted."

"Trusting Rose or not, her folks are right in keeping her safe." Trixie replies.

"I know." Jake sadly replies.

**LINE BREAK – S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters**

"Any news on the Huntsclan, Tony?" Nick Fury asks.

"Not yet, Nick." Tony replies. "But I'm confident my tracking devices will soon pick on if they try to fly with new versions of my armor."

"Are you sure, Tony?" Nick asks.

"Yes." Tony answers. "Unless they have some sort of radar blocker obstructing the signal so they cannot be tracked."

**LINE BREAK – Huntsclan weapon test grounds**

"88, why do we have to install these stupid radar blockers?" #89 asks.

"We have to because the Hunts-council is worried they might find us again, 89." #88 replies. "The Council doesn't want non-Huntsclan humans finding about us or the magical creatures."

"Why not?"

"If the human race finds out magical creatures are real, they can either accept it or want it destroyed and either way would be bad." #88 explains.

"Why would it be bad if the whole human race wanted the magical creatures destroyed, 88?" #89 asks, confused. "We also want that."

"It'd be bad because the non-Huntsclan humans don't know a thing about hunting magical creatures." #88 explains. "Many have lost their lives attempting to slay dragons before the magical creatures were forced into hiding."

"You're right, 88." #89 comments. "They're not real slayers like us."

"You?" The new Huntsmaster disdainfully asks. "None of you has the guts to be a real slayer. I wonder what my predecessor saw on you. Or how you escaped."

_**Flashback begins**_

_Realizing teleportation wouldn't work, #88 and #89 ran into a secret tunnel to escape. The Huntsmaster tried the same trick but it was too late for him as the S.H.I.E.L.D. forces soon capture him._

_**Flashback ends**_

"Well, I'd love to tell about our incredible escape but, unfortunately, #88 and I still have blockers to install." #89 boastfully explains.

"Then do it, idiots!" The new Huntsmaster yells.

Soon after that, the tests are started. The new Huntsmaster flies through the skies as high as Iron Man and the Iron Huntsmaster went last time and nothing wrong happened to the armor. Then he went even higher and managed to fly without further problems.

"Good." A member of the Hunts-council says via a communicator in the armor. "Now it's time for target practice."

The new Huntsmaster successfully hits all targets. Even the moving ones. The Hunts-council is quite satisfied. "Excellent!" One of them says. "Let's start mass production."

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

Jake, Trixie and Spud arrive at Lao Shi's electronics store and, to their surprise, find the Oracle twins, Sara and Kara.

"Young ones, Kara and Sara made important predictions." Lao Shi worriedly says.

"I predicted the Huntsclan will attack the Island of Draco?" Sara merrily announces.

"And I predicted some people you recently became acquainted to will help the dragons to defend it, dragon boy." Kara adds with her usual annoyed tone.

"What?" Jake asks, shocked. "How could they know the location of the Island?"

"They've known for centuries, young dragon." Lao Shi explains. "What happened last time they attacked was the reason you never saw them trying before."

"So, when will they attack?" Jake asks.

"Our visions didn't tell, Jake." Sara happily tells while giggling.

"And that's why we must go to the Dragon Council." Lao Shi says. "I've sent them a message warning them."

"Will we call the S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Jake asks. "They seem to fit Kara's prediction."

"Not without talking to the Dragon Council first, young one." Lao Shi replies.

"Okay, G."

**Please review.**


	7. The Council, the Huntsclan and the Help

**Chapter 7: The Council, the Huntsclan and the Help**

At the Council's chambers, Lao Shi tells the Dragon Council members about the prophecy made by the twins.

"This is too grave, Lao Shi." Councillor Andam says. "What do you plan to do about this?"

"Kara predicted we'd get help from people my grandson recently became acquainted to, Councillors." Lao Shi replies. "I believe the Government agents who got involved when the Huntsman attacked us must be the prophesized help. With your permission, I'd like to call them and…"

"Outrageous!" Councillor Kulde exclaims. "We won't let mortals in our sacred island. Especially Government agents."

"Councillors, do you all think the same?" Lao Shi asks and the Dragon Council members react the same way at Lao Shi's idea.

"Whatever the help is, I'm sure it'll come naturally." Councillor Omina suggests. "Even if we don't know which kind of help it is. Maybe some magical creature you've recently helped."

"You won't call that Huntsgirl you love, will you?" Councillor Andam sternly asks.

"Even if I agreed with the idea, I have no idea of where she is ever since her family entered the protection program so the Huntsclan wouldn't find her." Jake explains.

"Good." Councillor Kulde says. "We already have too much trouble without her around."

**LINE BREAK – A new Huntslair**

"Huntsladies and Huntsgentlemen, it's been centuries ever since the last time a team of dragonslayers attacked the Island of Draco." The new Huntsmaster explains. "Led by me, the ten of you were handpicked to change this. Each one of us will wear an Iron Man armor and attack the Island of Draco. There, we'll slay as many dragons as we can and show their filthy kind they're not safe even at their own sanctuary. But slaying the dragons at the island isn't our only objective. The place contains several weapons we could use and the Hunts-council suspects the Aztec skulls the dragons took from us might be kept there. If we're lucky enough to find them, we can implement my predecessor's plan to destroy all magical creatures."

The other slayers cheer about this.

"However, before we leave for the island, we must train with the armors so all of us will know how to use them in battle." The new Huntsmaster adds and the others agree.

"Huntsmaster, won't #88 and I get armors?" Huntsboy #89 asks.

"You?" The new Huntsmaster angrily asks. "It'd be a waste of metal to make armors for either of you. You'll wait for us back here and rough yourselves as much as possible. If you're not tough enough to be considered real slayers by the time I'm back I'll send you back to the Academy. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Huntsmaster Sir." Both Huntsboys reply together.

**LINE BREAK – S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters**

"Mr. Killdragonosa, you're just making things worse for you." Nick Fury says. "Tell us the identity of the other slayers who work with you and we can give you a reduced sentence. We can even offer to include you in our witness relocation program if that's bothering you."

"I accept my fate." The Huntsmaster says. "Like all other slayers, I accepted the risk of either being killed or captured. You won't get anything from me even if you try to torture the information out of me."

"Funny you should mention that, Mr. Killdragonosa." Nick says.

Now the Huntsmaster is mildly surprised. "Excuse me?"

"I must keep you intact for the trials after that but, at prison, there are several inmates who hate child abusers." Fury elaborates. "Especially the ones who abduct their victims of abuse from their real families. Not to mention prison guards who'd be more than glad to use them as reasonable doubt."

"I was trained to accept facing a painful death at the filthy claws of fire-breathing dragons." The Huntsmaster says. "I can take a few beatings. Not that they'll last long after I beat them down."

"It's your funeral then." Nick Fury replies in conformity. He then joins Tony Stark.

"Tony, are you still working on that detector?" Fury asks.

"Of course I am." Tony replies. "Even if the Huntsclan could make a radar blocker able to hide whole areas they could be using as hideouts, they couldn't make any device able to hide armors while in flight and regular aircrafts could be found by the Air Force."

"Tony, how can you be so sure the Huntsclan can't make a radar blocker able to make their armors fly around undetected?" Nick asks.

"Because _I_ can't make such a device." Tony replies like it explained everything.

"Somebody is too full of himself." Nick comments.

"It's technology we're talking about." Tony replies. "If it can be done, I have two of it. If it can't, I have the prototype."

"Is that why you took that Huntstaff that was in possession of Mr. Killdragonosa when we apprehended him?" Nick asks.

"His armor didn't seem to be powered by the same kind of energy source developed by Stark international and, since S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn't release his armor, I had to analyze the Huntstaff for that purpose." Tony explains. "Even if Stark International was still in the weapon manufacturing business I'd see no use for Huntstaffs. Pistols and similar guns work better."

"If you think so, Tony." Nick replies.

**LINE BREAK – Dream Realm**

"Rose, it's good to see you again." Jake says.

"Nice to see you too, Jake." Rose replies. "Any news on the Huntsclan? Can my family and I finally go out of hiding?"

"Not yet." Jake sadly says. "In fact, Sara predicted the Huntsclan would attack the Island of Draco."

"Jake!" Rose exclaims. "The Huntsclan hasn't attacked the Island of Draco for centuries. Too bad I'm hiding. I'd like to help you."

"Not a chance, Rose." Jake says. "The Dragon Council doesn't trust you."

"After what I did that Halloween, I can't blame them." Rose sadly replies.

"I just wish the Dragon Council had agreed with the idea of calling for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help." Jake comments.

"What gave you the idea of asking for their help, Jake?" Rose asks out of curiosity.

"Kara predicted we'd get help from people I've recently become acquainted to." Jake explains. "Iron Man, War machine and his S.H.I.E.L.D. friends are all who come to my mind when I think about that prophecy."

"Too bad I can't go and help or I'd do it even if the Dragon Council had me arrested for my previous crimes afterward." Rose says.

"That makes me glad you can't help."

**Please review.**


	8. Rise of the Iron Huntsclan

**Chapter 8: Rise of the Iron Huntsclan**

All dragonslayers wearing Iron Man armors are now flying at a special aircraft on their way to the Island of Draco. Their flight is interrupted when some Air Force jets approach them. "Attention, unidentified aircraft." Colonel Hank Carter orders. "You're invading U.S. aerial space. Identify yourselves or we'll shoot!"

In response, one of the slayers leaves the aircraft and starts shooting at the pilots.

"Mayday, mayday!" One of the pilots exclaims. "We're being attacked by an unknown hostile agent wearing what seems to be an Iron Man armor."

Fortunately, all Government conversations regarding Iron Man are soon reported to S.H.I.E.L.D. and that allowed them to locate the Iron Huntsclan. The pilots are soon informed a group of Iron Man soldiers would come for reinforcements. While the slayer defeats the pilots, who luckily have ejector seats and parachutes, the pilots have at least managed to fire enough missiles to damage the aircraft, forcing the Iron Huntsclan to abandon it.

"What do we do now, Iron Huntsmaster?" An Iron Huntswoman asks. "The Government will soon find us."

"We will just carry on the plan." The Iron Huntsmaster simply replies. "We still can reach the Island of Draco and slay a few pieces of filth before more military appear. Then we can hope that seeing dragons in their disgusting forms finally makes them understand we're on the right side."

The other Iron Huntspersons agree with this statement and they all head to the Island of Draco, reaching it before anybody else reaches them.

Meanwhile, the Iron Slayers presence is noticed by the dragons. "Councillors." A dragon says. "A team of humans wearing flying armors with the Huntsclan symbol is approaching the Island."

"Deploy the guards!" Councillor Kulde orders. "Send an alert to all dragons at the Island and summon all dragons outside the Island."

Joining the guards are Jake, Haley, Lao Shi and Sun Park, who have experience with facing armored dragonslayers. Haley positions herself between two slayers who try to hit her with Iron Man styled repulsor beams and then she dodges on time, making the two slayers hit each other. Two dragons try to use their claws to rip one of the armors apart but find out it's made of unicorn horn. "Surprised, dragons?" The slayer asks. "The Hunts-council felt the original design needed improvement."

The slayer is then hit by Iron Man, who suddenly appeared and trampled at him. "If you think the armor needs improvement, send the suggestions to Tony Stark." Iron Man says.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Iron Man?" The slayer asks him.

"The way technology from Stark International is used is my business." Iron Man replies. "And theirs too." Iron Man adds while pointing at War Machine and other Iron Men (actually S.H.I.E.L.D. agents wearing Iron Man armors) fighting the Iron Huntsmen. While most dragons usually don't like needing help from humans, all the ones at the battle are more than grateful for getting help.

While the Iron Huntsmen are busy with Iron Man's team, some dragons mix firebreathing and icebreathing in hopes the sudden and repetitive temperature changes will make the armors crack. To make matters better, Councillor Andam hits a slayer with his lightning. The dragons remove the helmet of a slayer whose armor is already damaged enough from the temperature changes and then hit his head with their tails, knocking him unconscious. "He knew the risks." The new Iron Huntsmaster proclaims. "We must keep fighting so his loss won't be in vain." This inspires the remaining slayers to keep fighting. However, the Dragon Council summons a huge energy ball (I don't know if they really can do it. I just made it up on the spot.) that destroys almost all of the Huntsclan armors. Only the new Iron Huntsmaster remains. The energy ball made the Dragon Council too exhausted to create another one. The new Iron Huntsmaster is not giving up. He decides to go straight at the American Dragon. He corners Jake to the floor and is about to hit his belly with a laser blade when Iron Man intervenes. While Iron Man and the new Iron Huntsmaster look at each other, the dragons use the same temperature trick on the latter, eventually allowing Iron Man to remove the new Iron Huntsmaster's helmet. Not wanting to kill his enemy, Iron Man settles for punching him.

After that, the injured dragons and their allies are brought to the Island's medical facilities. When the dragons remove the helmets of their human allies, Jake gets the surprise of his life. "Mr. Stark?"

"In flesh and bone." Tony replies. "Or whatever is left of them after all of this."

"Mr. Stark, the Dragon Council would like to have a word with you and the others about you people knowing the existence of magical creatures and the location of the Island of Draco." Jake explains.

"Fine to me." Tony replies. "Just let me call Nick and tell him not to come after me."

**LINE BREAK – The Council's room**

"Mr. Stark, we're grateful for your help but how did you know the location of the Island of Draco?" Councillor Kulde asks.

"We just followed the invaders when the radar caught them on their way here." Tony explains, reminding the dragons why they use secret passages instead of flying there.

"Mr. Stark, we like our privacy here and you're not only a billionaire industrialist but also work with the Government." Councillor Andam says. "I need you and the other humans with you to promise to keep it a secret."

"I'm afraid we'll have to tell Nick Fury about this." Tony replies. "S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff, you know."

"Usually, if a human learns about us we use potions to make them forget us." Councillor Kulde comments.

"It wouldn't work." Tony replies. "We have records of the Longs and of this island's location."

"Mr. Stark. Agents. We don't mean any harm." Councillor Andam says. "We just want to keep the balance."

"Then you really should meet Nick Fury." Tony comments. The Dragon Council seems to agree with this.

**Please review.**


	9. Meeting

**Chapter 9: Meeting**

Most dragons are nervous about this. Humans are being allowed at the Island of Draco. Since the Government already knows the Island's location anyway, the Dragon Council saw no harm in meeting representatives there. Heading the representatives is the Vice-President of the United States of America, with Nick Fury and War Machine leading the security team (Iron Man wasn't available due his duties at Stark International).

"Mr. Vice-President, we're honored to meet you." Councillor Andam says.

"I feel the same, Mr., err, how should I call you?" The Vice-President asks in reply.

"You can call me the African Dragon." Councillor Andam answers.

"I'm the European Dragon." Councillor Kulde adds.

"I'm the Dragon of Atlantis." Councillor Omina says.

"And I'm the Dragon of Central America." Councillor Kulkulkhan explains. "We're the Dragon Council."

"What do these titles mean, Councillors?" The Vice-President asks out of curiosity.

"Each dragon assigned to watch over a territory is given the according title." Councillor Andam explains. "For example, I'm called the African Dragon because I'm in charge of the magical creatures living in Africa."

"What exactly are these responsibilities, African Dragon?" The Vice-President asks.

"I must ensure the magical creatures won't harm themselves, the humans or be harmed by them." Councillor Andam explains.

"You mean the Huntsclan, right?" The Vice-President asks.

"Usually yes but sometimes we also must face hostility from other humans who learn about our existence." Councillor Kulde answers. "That's why we keep hidden."

"We understand." The Vice-President replies.

"Our main concern is: how can we trust you not to attack our Island or the dragons whose identities your Government knows?" Councillor Kulde asks, finally expressing the whole Dragon Council's worry.

"You'll just have to trust us not to attack you while we trust you not to attack human beings." The Vice-President replies.

"Fair enough, Mr. Vice-President." Councillor Andam replies. "Now we'd like to make another request. That your Government hands over that slayer who tried to slay the American Dragon, his sister and their respective dragon masters."

"He's to be tried and hopefully punished for these murder attempts and other crimes committed under American Law including the kidnapping of that girl you dragons know as Huntsgirl." The Vice-President explains. "If you still want him after he serves time we can argue then."

"Fair enough." Councillor Kulde comments.

"What about Rose, Mr. Vice-President?" Jake asks. "Is she alright?"

"Director Fury told me about the love between you and her so I'll give a satisfaction of an answer, Mr. American Dragon." The Vice-President replies. "She's at a secret location with her family under protection. They're coming to testify against her so called Huntsmaster. Rose's parents about the abduction and Rose about that and her life with him and the assassination attempt prevented by Iron Man and War Machine."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Councillor Andam asks. "Won't it expose us?"

"All Iron Man and War Machine saw when they arrived at the crime scene was four beaten people and their assaulter claiming they were dragons." The Vice-President explains. "Sure, he'll claim they were in dragon form before but Iron Man and War machine can say, without committing perjury, that they saw no evidence back then to suggest the Huntsmaster's victims aren't humans or that they posed any threat to justify any attempts to kill them."

"After this is settled, will Rose be back?" Jake asks.

"Unless both her parents and the Government still believe the protection to be needed, yes." The Vice-President explains.

"You don't think the Huntsclan would still be that much of a problem with all their losses, do you?" Jake asks.

"The Huntsclan isn't our only worry, Mr. American Dragon." The Vice-President replies.

"Are you afraid we'd harm her, Mr. Vice-President?" Jake asks, saddened by this.

"We're aware of the tensions between dragons and slayers." The Vice-President explains. "We know she's changed but we're afraid some dragons might still want to make her pay for her previous actions against the magical creatures."

"Don't worry, Mr. Vice-President." Councillor Kulde reassures. "The American Dragon's dragon master has vouched for the Huntsgirl and, based on that, we agreed to give her a second chance."

"What exactly do you dragons do to other slayers?" The Vice-President asks.

"We lock them away so they won't harm magical creatures again." Councillor Andam explains.

"Councillors, do you even know the identities of the captured slayers?" The Vice-President asks.

"Only if we find out on our own." Councillor Kulde answers. "They refuse to tell. Not that I blame them considering what the Huntsclan could do if they captured me and got my identity."

"No need to worry, Councillors." The Vice-President says. "Thanks to Tony Stark's technology abilities and the teleporting devices confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D. we'll manage to capture more Huntsclan members so they won't abduct children and kill people anymore." He then notices the dragons staring at him. "What? Without admitting to the whole human race that magical creatures are real, this is all we could arrest them for."

"Fair enough, Sir." Councillor Andam replies.

"Councillors, should our Government be warned about magical creatures who do cause trouble?" The Vice-President asks.

"Should it become necessary, we will." Councillor Kulde explains. "Should we be warned of any rogue agents who might know of us?" He asks, hinting at the reason not to tell about evil magical creatures.

"If needed." The Vice-President replies. "Now, since we're reaching some sort of treaty, we should have ways to contact each other."

The Dragon Council ponders about this. "We may provide you with a magical cell phone."

"That will be excellent, Councillors." The Vice-President says. "Thank you."

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"You met the Vice-President!" Trixie asks, excited. "I'd love to be there."

"Jake, are you sure Tony Stark is Iron Man?" Spud asks. "I know he made the first armor to escape those terrorists and that he uses another version of it for the device that keeps the shrapnel from killing him."

"It's an excellent cover should anybody see him with any piece of the armor, Young ones." Lao Shi replies. "Let's just honor his request of secrecy since he honors ours."

They all agree.

**Please review.**


	10. Epilogue

**Chapter 10: Epilogue**

After the original Iron Huntsmaster, or Iron Huntsmonger as Iron Man prefers to call him, Rose's family left the protection program and went back to their home. Despite no longer attending the same school as Jake since her family lives at another school district, Rose resumed his relationship with him. At this moment, they're enjoying a pizza at Lombardo's.

"To a life free from the Huntsclan." Jake raises his cup.

"I toast to that, Jake." She replies. "So, what else do you have planned for our first Huntsclan-free date?"

"I was thinking about watching that new spy movie at the local movieplex and then going to the skate park so I can show you my macdaddy skills…" Rose interrupts him. "Jake, I'm afraid we're being watched."

"Slayers wanting you back?" Jake asks whispering.

"I don't think so unless they've lowered the minimum age for field duty." She replies while pointing at a trash bin where she'd noticed a little girl. "Haley." Rose says.

"Haley, are you stalking me?" Jake angrily asks.

"Mom told me to, Jake." Haley replies. "She doesn't trust you alone with the Huntsgirl. She's afraid she'll try to slay you again. And so am I."

"Don't worry, Haley." Rose calmly replies. "I'd never hurt your brother."

"You better not."

"Sorry about that, Rose." Jake says.

"Never mind, Jake." Rose replies. "I knew from the beginning I'd have to face magical creatures not trusting me."

"Anyway, I'm gonna call Trixie and Spud." Jake dials his cell phone and surprisingly hears a ringtone from another hiding spot. "Spud?"

"What a coincidence!" Spud comments, insincerity obvious. "Okay, I confess." He cries. "Your Mom offered me 20 bucks. Please, don't tell Trixie. She rejected the offer and will be mad if she finds out I took it!"

"Mom asked her to spy on me as well?" Jake asks, shocked.

"Yep. She wanted the both of us to spy on you but Trixie said she had better things to do that spying other people's dates." Spud explains.

"Never mind. Do you mind taking Haley home?"

Later on, they go to the movies and enjoy the movie. On the way to the skate park they talk about it. "Two rival organizations putting their differences aside to stop a common enemy." Rose says. "Makes me think the Huntsclan and the Order of the Dragon might someday unite against the Dark Dragon."

"Somehow I don't see this happening." Jake replies.

At the skate park, Rose rents some skateboarding gear so she can join Jake at the half-pipe. The two of them become the main attraction albeit Jake is afraid it has more to do with Rose's looks than their skills.

"Rose, I must see Gramps for more dragon training." Jake says.

"May I go with you?" Rose asks and Jake agrees.

**THE END**

**Sorry, no trial scenes. If you'd like to read one, I suggest you to read 'Unexpected Consequences'**


End file.
